dungeon_souls_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Default Controls: Objective The objective of the game is to defeat Celene, who resides on the 15th floor of the dungeon (assuming that you do not enter the Forbidden Library or the Fae Garden). The first time you defeat her, the game will end with a cutscene narrating the fate of the dungeon, and the heros. Every subsequent time you meet Celene, she will remark on being stuck in time, and if you defeat her again, you will return to the first floor, completing a loop. The second run through will however be harder, and enemies from all floors will appear, with the exception of The Skeleton King and the Shadow Skeleton King. Navigating a Floor Each area of the dungeon has 3 floors, one of which is the boss room. Each floor has between 1 and 5 circles used to activate the portal to the next floor. To activate the circle, simply step on the circle. Once the circle is activated, 6 enemies will spawn around the circumference of the circle. As soon as you activate all circles on a floor, the countdown for The Redeemer will appear. The Redeemer is an entity that you are unable to kill and will attempt to purge you from the dungeon until you use the portal to reach the next floor. If you are holding the Shoes of Haste item, The Redeemer will immediately appear after the last circle is activated. If you are holding the Redeemer's Essence item, The Redeemer will take twice as long to appear. Note: Each floor will have a shop where you are able to purchase between 1-3 items, depending on how many Recommendation Letters you have. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Item Guide Item come in five different colors: White, Green, Blue, Orange, Purple. They can either be found in chests, in the store, or from enemies (if you are holding the Four Leaf Clover item). Items are also dropped by bosses upon defeat. White Items These are the most common items. They usually have modest effects and do not cost much in the store. There are a large variety of these items with various effects. Green Items These items are uncommon. They have generally better effects that the white items and cost more than the white items in the store. For example, the Cannon Ball (white item) has a 50% chance to explode on hit and deal 125% damage, whereas the Slingshot (green item) creates a scattershot that deals 175% damage upon enemy death. Blue Items The rarest of items. They have the best effects and are highly valuable. These items cannot be found in the store. They can only be found in golden chests or from boss drops. Orange Items These items are very rare. They provide an active ability. Instead of appearing in the inventory, they are allotted to the hero power slot and activated with the F key. Only one orange item may be held at once. The Rocket item unlocks the Engineer class upon pick-up. Orange items have a cooldown of 30 seconds, which is not affected by cooldown modifying items. Purple Items These items are 'cursed' and are only found within cursed chests. These items are a double-edged sword. They have great benefits, but come at great cost. Be wary of the item's effects before picking up. Picking up 5 of these items during one run unlocks the achievement "Somebody Call a Witch Doctor." The Green Meat Cube, a green item also comes at a cost. Chests There are 4 kinds of chests: Regular, Silver, Gold, and Cursed. Regular chests contain one white item and do not require a key to be opened. Silver chests contain one white or green item, and require a silver key to be opened. Gold chests contain 3 white or green items, requiring a gold key to be opened. Both silver and gold chests may contain keys. Cursed chests contain one purple item and do not require a key. Cursed chests have a low spawn rate.